Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories
Several radio stations can be received on radios in most vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Unlike Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and similar to Grand Theft Auto III, most songs on the radio were created by Rockstar for the game or are public domain. Head Radio DJ: Mike Hunt (voiced by Russ Mottla) Genre: Adult Contemporary *Conor & Jay - Train *Cloud Nineteen - The One For Me *Purser - Take The Pain *L. Marie (feat. Raff) - Free Yourself *15 Ways - Drive *Rous Stow - Welcome to the Real World *Vanilla Smoothie - Keep Dreaming All bands are fictional creations of Rockstar North. The band Conor & Jay also 'performed' a single for Head Radio in GTA III and GTA2 Double Cleff FM DJ: Sergio Boccino (Robert Blumenfeld) Genre: Classical, Opera *''Anvil Chorus'' from Il Trovatore *''Tacea la notte placida'' from Il Trovatore *''Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves'' from Nabucco *''E amore un ladronello'' from Cosi Fan Tutte *''Overture'' from Marriage of Figaro *''Vesti la giubba'' from Pagliacci This station always comes on when you steal a Leone Sentinel. K-Jah DJ: Natalee Walsh Davis (Pascale Armand) Genre: Reggae *Selah Collins - Pick A Sound *Errol Berrot - What A Wonderful Feeling *Kenny Knots - Watch How The People Dancing *Richie Davis - Lean Boot *Peter Rouncer - Ready For The Dancehall Tonight *Richie Davis - You Ha Fe Cool *Kenny Knots - Ring My Number *Kenny Knots - Run Come Call Me This station automatically comes on when you enter a Yardie Lobo. Rise FM DJ: Boy Sanchez (Oliver Vuquer) Genre: House *Moloko - Sing it Back (Boris Musical Mix) *Ultra Nate - Free *Happy Clappers - I Believe *Eddie Amador - House Music *Kristine W - Feel What You Want *DeLacy - Hideaway (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) *Sneaker Pimps - Spin Spin Sugar (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) *Jaydee - Plastic Dreams *Ron Trent - Altered States *The Absolute - There Will Come A Day (Half Tab Dub) *Slam (band)|Slam - Positive Education *Green Velvet - Flash *Robert Armani - Circus Bells (Hardfloor Remix) *Josh Wink - Higher State of Consciousness Lips 106 DJs: Cliff Lane (Ed McMann) and Andee (Shelley Miller) Genre: Top 40 *Rudy La Fontaine - Funk in Time *Sawaar - Love is the Feeling *Sunshine Shine - Mine Until Monday *Credit Check - Get Down *Cool Timers - Tonight *Nina Barry - Bassmatic *The Jackstars - Into Something (Come on, Get Down) This station automatically comes on when you enter a Yakuza Stinger Radio Del Mundo DJ: Panjit Gavaskar (Hajaz Akram) Genre: World *Ananda Shankar - Raghupati *Asha Bhosle - Dum Maro Dum *Vijaya Anand - Neeve Nanna (Only You Were Mine) *Natacha Atlas - Kidda *Farid el-Atrache - Hebeena Hebeena *Ahmed Mneimneh - Aini Bet Ref *Ofra Haza - Im Nin'Alu *Samira Tawfic - Ballaa Tsoubou Hul Kahwa This station always comes on when you steal a taxi. Station taken off the air by 2001 MSX 98 DJs: Codebreaker and DJ Timecode Genre: Drum and Bass *Omni Trio - Renegade Snares *Renegade - Terrorist *Foul Play - Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) *Omni Trio - Living For The Future (FBD Project Remix) *DJ Pulse - Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix) *Hyper-on Experience - Disturbance (Tango Remix) *Higher Sense - Cold Fresh Air *Omni Trio - Living For The Future *Omni Trio - Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix) *Deep Blue - The Helicopter Tune *Dead Dred - Dred Bass Flashback FM DJ: Reni Wassulmaier (Barbara Rosenblatt) Genre: Italo Disco *I Wanna Rock You *E=mc² *From Here To Eternity *The Chase (theme from Midnight Express]) *First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love *I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone All songs by Giorgio Moroder. The Liberty Jam DJ: DJ Clue Genre: Hardcore / East Coast hip hop *Method Man - All I Need (Uses some instrumentals from "Method Man (Skunk Mix)") *Mobb Deep - Shook Ones Pt. II *Raekwon - Incarcerated Scarfaces *N.O.R.E. - N.O.R.E./Noreaga *Onyx (band)|Onyx (feat. N.O.R.E. and Big Pun) - Shut 'Em Down (Remix) *Big Pun - Beware *Big Pun - Twinz (Deep Cover '98) *DMX (rapper)|DMX (feat. The Lox) - Get At Me Dog *DMX (rapper)|DMX (feat. DJ Clue, Jadakiss, Styles, Drag-on & Eve) - Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix) *Redman (feat. Method Man) - Do What You Feel *The Lox & Black Rob - Chain Gang Freestyle *The Lox - Chest2chest Freestyle Station would be renamed Game Radio FM by 2001. Its frequency is mentioned on the radio as 101.3. LCFR Liberty City Free Radio, abbreviated as LCFR, is a talk radio station much like WCTR in that it is comprised of several programs. All LCFR programs except Chatterbox are assumed to have not survived to reappear in Grand Theft Auto III. See: LCFR for details of programmes. Commercials Like its predecessors, the radio in Liberty City Stories provides satirical commercials for products, events, and organizations. *'AmmuNation' — GTA's famous gunstore is back, providing supplies to people who want to protect themselves from the then-imminent Y2K bug. References Logger Beer and Redwood Cigarettes from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *'Bathtub Gin Still' — A working replica of the bathtubs used to secretly make booze during the Prohibition era. *'Chateau de Buf' — A brand of wine tailored to foster and enhance the sexual experience. *'Crowfest '98' — A hybrid of Ozzfest and Live Aid, featuring a rock singer flavoring his rock with ethnic music. *'Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety' - narrated by a person suspiciously similar in tone to Jack Thompson. *'Feel All Great Sports' — A sporting goods store with a gay theme, hence the acronym "FAGS". References the Ultimate Disc in the Dark from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *'Koala' — A parody of Charmin toilet paper, using koalas instead of grizzlies. *'Liberty City's Finest' - A recruiting commercial for the Liberty City Police Department, stereotyping policemen as lazy yet violent. *'Maibatsu Whoom' — another Maibatsu vehicle in the tradition of the Monstrosity and Thunder, which does not appear in game. The Whoom is an accessory laden and presumably jumbo-sized minivan catering to the married husband. *'The Mainframe' — a parody of The Matrix, though the Matrix technically did not premiere until 1999, the year after Liberty City Stories is set in. *'PastMaster' — quasi-educational computer game that helps children relive famously atrocious American battles throughout history. *'Pilgrim's Pantry' - restaurant with a 17th-century with a Pilgrims theme. Holds a weekly Crucible night. *'Rails' - Colombian-manufactured cereal intended for consumption through the nose, much like cocaine. *'Swap Meet' — parody of the Friends TV show. *'Plug' — a 50's style musical commercial for tampons. *'Vivisection' — A science kit where kids can run biological experiments on live rats. Also comes as a popular kart-racing video game, and its commercial satirizes the numerous kart-racing video games released in the late 90's, such as Mario Kart 64, Crash Team Racing, and Diddy Kong Racing. External links * Official Electron Zone Radio website * Official Lips 106 website, circa "1998"